A Lone Wolf
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: Lt. Greyson Kai Jones of the US Air-force has been on his own since his parents died in a fire when he was ten years old . For then he moved every year to a foster home each more abusive then the last until he was seventeen when he spent his year in the system in a group home . Longer Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Lt. Greyson Kai Jones of the US Air-force has been on his own since his parents died in a fire when he was ten years then he moved every year to a foster home each more abusive then the last until he was seventeen when he spent his year  
in the system in a group home. He joined the Airforce when he was eighteen years old and the only thing he has to his name was one change of clothesand a hundred dollars he got when he left the group home . He was jaded , harderend , scared and thought  
the world was out to get him . It was the military or the streets . He chose the one that might grant him a swifter death . The past four years he has spent trying to die fighting for the country that took every thing from him over seas . Until he  
was chosen for a special unit called the Transformers which is split into two units the frount liners called the Autobots which were the every day faces of the Transformers and the Decepticons which are the spy's , the saboutars of the the Transformers  
, no one knows their faces and they prefar it that way .

This is the unit Greyson was being placed into can these men . Show Greyson , the joys of living that , it is okay to let people in and he doesn't have to shut himself off from every one . Or would he go though a rapid burn out , not uncommon

in spec ops and slip though the cracks and become another nameless , faceless soldier they find dead in any alley way . If the Decepticons havetheir way that will not happen and Greyson will soon see them like family .

* * *

Will searched the crowd exiting the plane arriving from Washington D.C for the man that would be joining the base he worked on . Who he would be working with on occasion because he would be joining the special ops portion of the base and no one

but their numbers got in to that portion of the base becasue it had been classified as a save haven for them. And he was not going to betray their trust like that .

He pauses his eyes on a solider exiting the plane , who was also searching the crowd making it clear he was not certain who he was looking for. Will thought to himself that has to be him and started making his way over and has he did he took in the man  
/. Short dark blonde hair that would lighten as it grew out .Green eyes that might have once danced with laughter and mischief , now justed looked jaded and showed mistrust .Around 6'3 he towered over most of the people around him Dressed

in his fatuiges and the aura of stay away he gave of of people were giving him a wide berth .

He walked over and asked " Are you Lt. Greyson Jones ?"

His answer from him was " Was and you are ?"

William Lennox " I've been assigned to get you to base since I was in the city . Noticing his duffle bag over his shoulder . He askes do you have any more bags ."

At Greyson's no he . He tells the other man to follow him and leads him out to a black top kick and tells him he can put his duffle in the bed of it if he wants to . While he climbs in to cab . The other man follows shortly after .

As Will is reaching into to his shirt to pull out his Autobot pendant feeling bad he had to hide it in the airport but they didn't want many people knowing about the Autobots and none knowing about the Decepticons if they can help it becasue that was  
/a good way to get spy's and sabtours dead .

As he does so Greyson askes about the red tribal looking head " What's with the pendant ?"

" This is the symbol of the Autobots . We wearthem all the time . I had it hidden in. The airport to keep he information gained to a minimal becasue not many people know about us and we like it that way . You will be getting one at the base

but a slightly different one becasue you are a part of the Decepticon unit and not the Autobots ."

Greyson nods to Will understanding it was to identifily what person belonged to which unit .

Will containes to speak and says " when we get to Base I'm goinging to be handing you for to Styker he is second of the Decepticons and only Decepticons are allowed in those areas becasue it is a save haven from them send now you to even if it takes  
/a while for you to get used to it ."

He just allows Greyeson to take that information in and the rest of the hour drive to base is done in silence .

 _At the base_

As the two men get out of the car he sees another approaching and for a second thinks it is this Styker he was going to be handed of to . But then sees the other has the same pendant as Will and then knows him to be a Autobot . So he just takes in the  
/mans appeance . Around 6'1 , with black hair and blue eyes , glasses .

Will askes " Yeah Preston , you need something ."

Yes the other man says " Will you ask Styker to send Brandon out I need to talk to him and he's not answering his phone ."

" Okay Preston ." Will yes as the other man walks away .

As Will starts leading Greyson always he says Preston is the second in command of the Autobots .

They appoach a building that has a purple tribal head it . A man is standing out side the door , standing 6'0 even with brown eyes and brown shaggy hair that brushes his ears but is clear of his face . Wearing combat boots , blue jeans and a purple  
/tee shirt with a leather jacket . His pendant almost blends in with his shirt but Greyson can still make it out .

The man starts walking forward and says " I'm Styker , your Greyson yes ?"

"Yes" Greyson tells him .

Styker says come I will show you your room then the rest of the building . As he starts to go inside Will tells him " Tell Brandon his brother wants him and he needs to answer his phone ."

Will do , Willhe says .

Finailly leading Greyson into the building they start walking down the hall they stop at the first door they come to. Styker askes him to wait for a second and leans in the door way and shouts " Brandon your brother wants you and says to answer your  
/damned phone ."

A man that looks like the one he was introduced to called Preston comes out expect he's not wearing glasses and has a purple pendant . Playfully slaps Styker on the back of the head and says my brother wouldn't say it like that if you payed him to .

Greyson even knowing the slap was play ful couldn't help flinching even though it wasn't aimed at him .

Styker see this and says " I've known Brandon since we were kids he would never hit me or anyone on this base in anger . That goes for every one in here. We play rough with each other but not to hurt anyone here. But if no physical contact

it allowed make it known now and it will be honored by every one ."

Greyson looks away from and says " I'm not okay with physical contact ."

Styker says that's fine I will just tell them same rule as Scott . You will meet him later physical contact is allowed only on your terms ."

Come on your room is this way . Leading down a hallway and Turing off at the first split it he sees four doors and is brought to the second one on the left . Styker points to the one across from and says That's Scott's , then mine is next to yours  
/, then the four ones is Markus . You will meet them later .

You can go in you room and change if you want we are causal of what he wear on base and you can get more comfortable before the tour .

Greyson tells him okay and disappears into his room.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think I've been really into Transfomers lately , never really liked it one I was younger and a few months ago it was just something I decided to try and fell In love with , even with my twenty th birthday in couple of days .**

 **So has always review , favorite and follow if you like . Please point out my errors in a nice way and no flames .**

 **In case you can't figure it it . Preston is Prowl, Brandon is Barricade , Styker is Starscream , Scott is Soundwave and Markus is Megatron.**

 **Rated for one curse word so far and mentions of abuse which will be happening more in the story so if you are triggered easily please stop reading now .**

 **Until next time.**

 **Edits taking place before next update 9/17/18 all chapters.**


	2. Meeting the Decepticons

Greyson takes off his fatigues and puts on a worn down pair of blue jeans.A grey muscle shirt and a leather jacket before putting his combat boots on.

Then he steps out side to rejoin Styker in the hallway .

Styker looks and at him and reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a pendant like the one he is wearing and says " Keep this on at all times it identifies you as part of this unit and is your pass to be on base . " As he hands it to Greyson

Greyson takes it from Styker and pulls it on making sure it hangs out side his shirt .

Styker tells him they will start in the common room wear most of the others are . Then starts leading him down the hallway to the room they got Brandon from .

As they enter the room , his eyes take in the positions of every one in their , a pair of twins that look like Styker , talking in the far corner , three others sitting on the sofa playing Mario cart on the Wii . Two others sitting at a table sharing  
/a meal and a solo figure sitting in a arm chair and petting Husky that sits at his side .

Styker leads him over to the table with the two eating at . He gestures to a red head who's tight curls are cut short , with green eyes and if he was standing would be 6'0 much like Styker and says "This is Kaden." Then moves on to his

companion who has one of his eyes covered but the other is dark brown almost black and brown hair , looking to be a little taller then the other two at 6'1 . And says his name is " Braxton ."

The one introduced as Kaden says " Styker as always you leave out the important parts ." Then turns to Greyson and says " I'm the Decepticons medic of I'm on base and your injured you come to me , then Brax he's my assistant if neither

one of us is here then you go to the Autobot medic. "

Greyson assumes he wants an answer to prove he was listening so he says " First you , then Brax and then the Autobot medic I have not met yet . Got it ."

Styker will bring you to the med bay after you've meet those of us here and have had a tour of area . It's a statement and not a command but from the looks of it Styker will be a obeying it anyway .

So Greyson just nods in acknowledgement . Then follows Styker to the corner wear the two that looks like him are sitting as they approach one of them stands and goes to extend his hand as if to shake hands stops as soon as Styker says " Scott's rules  
/." Loud enough for everyone in the room to hear ."

Which gets "Yes Sirs" from everyone in the room and a nod from the person in the chair ."

Then says these are my brothers were triplets incase you couldn't tell " Thomas and Simon ." They look like their brother exepect they are a few inches taller then their brother at 6'2 and Thomas wears a blue shirt and Simon wears green.

Simon and I are identical twins and Styker is so close we could almost be identical triplets but not quite any one . I will always be blue , Simon will always by green and Styker will always be purple ." Thomas says .

Styker then says don't trust any thing Simon gives you he's a prankster but for the most part keeps his pranks focused on the Autobots but some times turns his pranks to this side of the base .

Then leads him to the sofa where the trio is still playing video games . And says " Jazz pause it ."

The dreadlocked man does so and takes him in . Shoulder length black dreads and sparking blue eyes , standing around 5'7 he is the smallest in the room but puts off this air of do not mess with me and is the first one to introduce himself " Names

/Jasper , but I prefare Jazz ."

" Alright Jazz ." Greyson says feeling comfortable with this man ."

To Jazzs right is a taller man around 6'4 , with dirty blonde hair and green eyes who is introduced as Hadrian ." The thirdhas black hair and brown eyes and is the second shortest at 5'9 and is named Myles .

Styker leads him to the last man in the room the one sitting in the chair with the Husky . This man has a brown buzz cut but based on the shade of it was blonde when it grew out tinted glasses cover his eyes , unlike any of the others in the room he would  
/meet Greyson height of 6'4 when standing .

The man puts down his book for the first time since Greyson and Styker entrered the room and said " I'm Scott , third in command of the Decepticons and in charge of comms ."Then points to the grey and white Husky at his side and says thisis Ravage  
."

As soon as Scott stops speaking the door opens and a panicked looking Brandon comes in breathing heavy.

The room changes in a instant , Kaden is pushing Brandon into a chair and pushing his head between his knees . Thomas is at the stove starting to boil water for tea it appears as he puts a bag in a mug while waiting for it is boil . Simon takes a bottle  
/of water out of the fridge and gives it Kaden and retreats . The group playing the Wii has paused it again and is just waiting for Brandon to stop panicking so they can figure out what causes the attack and take care of it . While Ravage has put  
his

/head on the knee of Brandon .

It seemed to help because Brandon sat up and took the water from Kaden and quickly drank the water . Once he finished the water , he was handed the mug of tea and after slowly drinking some of it he finally speaks and says " Pryce said are fathers  
/out , time fully servied , the prison didn't think to tell us until two weeks later ."

As he drinks more tea , Styker askes " He can't come near either of you right ?"

Yes , Brandon says " approaching either of us is breaching his terms of release and will end in his return to prison ."

" I wouldn't put it past him to try though ."

This time Simon speaks " let him try we have your back Brandon and the Autobots have Pryces ."

Markus and Orion will be back tomorrow , you will need to tell them ."

We will Scott as soon as they get I borrow Ravage tonight.?

Yes . Ravage will stay with you tonight ."

As the others finish comforting Brandon . Styker takes Greyson out of the room and " says there will be a tell-alltomorrow ."

" We are spy's and saboteursfor a reason and none of us have a happy past ."

Greyson you are not alone here ."

Greyson says " Styker I'm starting to get that ."

* * *

 **Kaden is Knock Out,Braxton is Breakdown,Thomas is Thundercracker,Simon is Skywarp,jasper is Jazz,Hadrianis Hound and Myles is Mirage. Scott is Sound andMarkus is Megatron,Orion is Optimus.**

 **The panic attack Brandon has in this chapter is to show Greyson that not everyonehas the best pass here and he is not they did here is not what you should do for everyone having a panic attack they all know him well and know exactly how to help him throughit.**

 **Please review and follow and favorite if you like.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Meeting the Heads

Styker brings Greyson out into the hall and says " Panic attack's are not uncommon here . In time you will realize when some one is having one and how to help that person ."

Greyson fells after that he should give a little information and says " You can't touch me at all when I'm having one , it's not a good idea to touch me at all until I say it's okay ."

Simon and Scott are the same way you can't touch either of them until they say it's okay . I'll tell the others that too .

Styker then reaches in his pocket as his phone goes off and pulling it out he looks at it - Orion and I are back early Come meet us .-

Styker replies back - yes . Brining the newbie . Brandan had panic attack . Tell Orion to leave Preston alone for now -

Markus looks at his phone reading what Styker sent to him and simply types okay in replie .

The looks at his brother and says Brandan had a panic attack and Styker says to leave Preston alone so I believe he his with his brother ."

All right my Brother I will check in with Preston later .

He's also bringing are new team member , so he can meet both of us at the same time .

A sound idea Markus .

Styker puts his phone in his pocket and " says come on Greyson Markus and Orion are back early you can meet both of them and we can explain why Brandon had a panic attack ."

Coming Styker .

Styker leads the way to the main entrance then walks out of the building towards the parking lot .

Two men are walking towards them from the parking lot . They are evenly matched in hight at 6'6 . One has black hair and blue eyes . The other is albino . Pure white hair and Red eyes carefully covered with sun glassses to prevent them from beinigdamaged

They meet the two men half way . The dark haired one reaches out his hand and says Orion .

Greyson looks at the Out stretched hand and said " I don't like to touch or be touched . Styker told the others earlier Scotts rules ."

The other man quickly withdrew his hand and put his arm quickly at his side . Then goes to open his mouth however the other says " Orion don't apologize you didn't know and now you do do ."

" I'm Markus the leader of the Decepticons . Orion is my twin brother and the leader of the Autobots ."

I welcome you to the DecepticonsGreyson . May you serve us well and we serve along with you.

Turning his attention towards Styker and says " You told me Brandon had a panic attack . Why he hasn't had one in months ."

Styker speaks to both the leaders " Preston asked me to get his brother for him earlier . So I sent Brandon to him . When he came back he was all ready starting to have the attack . When he got calmed down I asked him what was wrong and he said the  
/prison where their father was being help called Preston and said their father and been released two weeks ago ."

" and they had just called to tell them ."

Orion speaks as his brother clinched his fists in anger . " The restaining order still stands correct ?"

Yes Brandon said it was a term of release . If he violates it he will go back to prison for the rest of his life .

They are still worried .

Markus speaks for the first time " Every one sleeps in the common room . Including Sol ."

His brother speaks I'll tell him pack a bag and stay on that side for a few days .

The two men head in opposite directions . Leaving Styker and Greyson .

Greyson askes " Who is Sol ? You didn't introduce him earlier ."

Styker sighs and speaks " Sol is not a Decepticon. He is a Autobot. "

What about the rules saying only Decepticons are allowed into Decepticon areas ?"

" That is true . But Sol is the only expection to that rule ."

" His twin brother Kai was a Decepticon . Kai was killed inaction a year ago . Sol became deeply depressed . Jazz found him one night about a month after Kais death . Sitting on a the roof with a bottle of antidepressants and a revolver ."

Pausing for a few seconds to allow Greyson to take in that information.

Then continuing " Jazz managed to talk him down by saying Kai wouldn't want him to do that . He got Sol down and dragged him off to Markus . Who gave him free reign in Decepticon areas for his brother who served bravely by his side for years

" Markus is a twin and I'm atriplet, we knew what losing one or in my case god forbid both would do to us ."

" Sol spends most of his time over there now . But he dosen't have a permanent room but acot which moves between the rooms right now it's in Jazzs room he spends a lot of time in there ."

" Probley becasue Jazz saved him . But he moves often last week he was in my room and before that he was in a Markus room."

Give him some time in he will take a turn in your room . If your okay with that ?"

When I got to know him if he wants to he can .

He watches over us becasue is Brother can't do so anymore . Right?"

Yes that's why he does it and we let him . It also makes us feel as ifKai is still here with us ."

Let us head into the base I believe we will be sharing stories tonight .

Okay Styker I'm going .

* * *

 **I know twins and triplets and they truly are some of the most closetsiblings I have ever met and would do anything for their siblings even watching over their loved ones if one wear to pass on the way be for the other or others.**

 **The Decepticonsshow they truly care for those they call family in this chapter.**

 **Kai is sorry was Sideswipe. Sol is is Optimus and Markus is Megatron.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Pasts Shared Part 1

Styker and Greyson go back to the Decepticon base with Markus.

They walk in to see Kaden standing their waiting . For orders it looked like as he looks to Markus who says " every ones sleeping in the rec room tonight . Sol's coming ."

" Alright Boss . Dinners ready and set up in the Rec room ."

Kaden joins them in their walk in to the Rec room which has two tables filed with food .

Thomas is standing at the fridge and pulls at a bottle holding it he turns towards his brother holding it up . Styker shakes his head and says " No beer tonight ."

Thomas nods to his brother and puts the beer back in the fridge and pulls out a soda instead .

Greyson grabs a plate and starts looking at the tables trying to see what is vegaturian because he hasn't eaten meat since the fire .

Simon comes to his side and asks " Worried about allergies ."

Greyson shakes his head in replie saying " No allergies . I'm a vegaturian ."

Simon nods and says " the whole second table is only vegaturian Scott and I are also vegaturians and the others are really careful of keeping them seberated ."

Simon looks at him and says " My brothers and I grew up in foster care from birth . When we were thirteen I got separated from Styker and Thomas for six months . Got placed with abusive foster parents ."

He puts his plate of food down and pulls up his jacket sleeves revealing cigeratte burns all over both his arms .

Picking his plate back up he says " I have more burns on my legs and back . They did it to all their foster kids . It took me six months to work up the courage to tell my social worker. Who know I didn't have scares going into that placement. He got all  
/the kids out and me back with my brothers . Spent the last five years of being in the system in the same group home . Not the best but better then being separated and possibly abused agian ."

He takes a bite of his salad and finishes " Meat dosen't look or smell good after having your fleash burned for six months .

Greyson looks at him and askes " Why are you telling me this ?"

The answer he got shocked him " It's what tonight's for. You don't become spec ops ,to be spy's or sabtours unless you have a messed up past. Most will tell you their stories tonight .A few won't Scott , Braxton , Sol,Hadrian ,andMyles

never share ."

In contrast " Markus ,Kaden , Brandon , Jazz , , my brothers and I always do ."

" You don't have to share if you don't want to."

Greyson puts his barely touched plate on the table next to him and speaks lowly so only Simon can hear him . " I lost my parents in a fire when I was ten. " Like Simon did he rolls up his sleves and shows burn marks that are clearly from a fire . Then  
/quickly pushes them down and says . "I haven't touched meat since then .Past for Past ."

The meaning clear he shared something from his past to Simon becasue Simon shared some in a one on one setting in not a bigger group of people.

The door to the rec room door opens showing a man Greyson hasn't meet let . But he assumes it is Sol , seeing that no one is freaking out becasue their is a outsider in their save place becasue he sees his Autobot penadant clearly adjenst his lack  
/tee shirt .

That idea was quickly confirmed by Kaden calling " Sol , you better fill a plate or iwill fill one for you and you will sit with me while I watch you eat every bite of it ."

The other grabs I a plate and says " I ate a meal with Preston and Orion early . I finished all of mine and the rest of Preston's salad ."

He stops filling a plate and says " Ask both of them if you don't believe me ."

Kaden exhales and says " I trust you Sol but at the same time , I know you . So while I trust I will be double checking . Please fill the plate ."

Simon leans closer to Greyson and says " He's been having trouble eating since Kai died ."

* * *

 **If you or someoneyou know is being abused please don't let go ignored and get help.**

 **Trigger warnings for abused and mentions of losingand injury from a major fire .mentions of aneating disorder.**

 **More of the backs story's in part two of pasts shared.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Pasts Shared Part 2

As they contuine to eat Greyson and Simon talk quietly about pranks Simon had pulled around base. He has just finished one which involved blue paint , a air horn and twenty rubber chickens . Which had Greyson laughing quietly . Simon goes to start laughingtoo  
when he suddenly stops and says " Markus is about to speak."

Causing Greyson to look towards the leader of The Decepticons sure enough the man has finished eating and was slowly getting the attention of every one else .

When everyone's eyes where on him he started speaking " Most of you know mine and Orion's story but for the new one amoung us I will tell the tale again . "

"He pauses for a second and takes a deep breathe before he continues to speak " Orion and I were raised by are parents until we were fourteen years old when they were killed by a drunk driver when they were on the way home one night . Our older

brother Silas took us in and finished raising us . Shortly before Orion and I turned eighteen he was dignoiused with cancer he was given a four months to live the cancer had advanced to quickly to treated all they could do was mange his pain . Silas  
/lived to see us graduateand start collage but he would not live to see his younger brothers turn nineteen . Despite that he had beaten the olds and live four months longer then he was originally given . Orion and I were orphaned for a second

time when we were robbed of our brother . That day Orion and I swore each other a promise that we would not leave the other alone again ."

Their is a heavysilence that's sits in the room before Stryker breaks it saying " Thomas , Simon and I were abanded when were new borns at a fire house . We went from foster house to foster house for the first thirteen years of our lives until we

were separated because the new foster home couldn't take three more boys in . So me and Thomas stayed together . While Simon was sent to a different home . Me and Thomas thought it was going good for him until are social worker came and got us saying  
/Simon and been hurt and we needed to come with him . Simon was in the hospital looking the skinnyist he ever had and bandanges over most of his body . Thomas then looked at the social worker and said ' we are never being separated again '. We then  
/went to a group home were we stayed for the next five years because no one wanted thirteen year old triplets espically one that had just suffered in abusive foster family ."

As Stryker finishedspeaking Simon got up from my side and went over to Styker and Thomas and sat between them allowing both of his older brothers to hold him close .

Seems like Kaden thought it was his turn next becasue he started speaking " My father was never in the picture . My mother was a abusive drug addicted women . That used to beat the shit out of me every day for little things being loud , not finishing  
/work that was impossiblefor little kid to do . I learned to handle the physical abuse but when I the women that was supposed to be my mother realized that she stared with the emotional . I wasn't smart , I was ugly , would never amount to any

thing . Things I heard every day until I was sixteen and we got new neighbors one of which was a police officer , who called him back up when he heard me yelling for my mother to stop hitting me . That man took me In after my mother was arrested and  
/made my life better . He got me into self defense lessons . Told me if my mother said I was stupid , ugly and worthless I should prove her wrong . So I gratuated top of my high school class . Went to med school became a doctor . Started using

clothes as armor and became a doctor to people like me who just didn't trust until some showed them how ."

Brandon's voice startes soon after Kadens finishes " Mine and Preston's parents thought some times but whose parents didn't fight . It didn't get really bad until he came home one night when me and Preston were firthteen and he came home drunk

and he gave Preston a black eye for not taking out the trash . We thought it was a one time thing because he seemed sorry about in the mourning . But then to happen again and again . Going on for two years until right after our seventeenth birthday  
/he shot and killed are mother . He was taken to jail for twelve to twenty years and we were give retstaining order adjenst him . "

He takes a deep breathe in and then exhales and says " I may be twenty nine now and still have the retstaining on him but lm scared he's out ."

The next to speak is Jazz " I was left on the streets when I was ten . By my parents who just had a new baby when didn't need their half blond first born any more ."

At his statement of half blind I looked into his eyes and saw his left eye was indeed clouded over and sightless . Greyson had to hold back his anger who got rid of thier kid for something he couldn't control .

Jazz continued speaking " I learned to steal , and run from the cops and avoid social services . I spent four years on the street until I met a firthteen year old Scott when I was twelve he became my family until we where both old enough to enlist  
/. Then we stayed to gather I mine the blind and the deaf most look out for each other after ."

When Jazz finishes speaking Markus asks " Will we hear from you tonight Greyson ."

I shake my head and say " No not tonight I'm not ready to share all of my past ."

Markus says " That's all right Greyson , no one here will force you to talk some if took a while to share , and some of has never have and probley never share the full story . It's your choice when of if any of it gets shared .

* * *

 **Here's a big update sorry it took a little while.I hope you guys like it.I don't mean to beg but this has favorited and follows but. I commentplease let me know what you think.**

 **Trigger warns for abuse,car accidentscaused by drunk drivers,lostfrom cancer, and parental of drug addiction.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Bonding

It had been a couple days since they had slept in the rec room after those that chose to share their past had done so .

Greyson was just relaxing in his room reading a book . When he hears a knock on his door . He says come In it's unlocked .

The door opens to reveal Styker wearing a purple muscle shirt and his black leather jacket his Decepticon pendant no where in sight replaced by dog tags .

We're going into the city to go drinking . Want to come Greyson .

I don't drink Stryker .

That's all right Greyson neither do Sol or Scott . Scott's the designated driver and Sol well Sol doesn't want to us it to forget so he stoped all to gather .

We go to got of the base and have fun.

Greyson looks at Stryker and asks who's going and is there anything I need to leave behind .

Brandon , Kaden , Braxton , my brothers , Scott and Sol . Your pendant switch it for your dog tags . The Decepticons and Autobots are special ops and we don't want are enemy's identifying us when we're out to have fun and not start a fight .

Greyson Stands and pulls off his Decepticon pendants and pulls on his leather jacket along with his dog tags and follows Styker out of his room . After making sure he has his key and wallet .

Following Styker out side he sees the others piling in into a van . With Scott already in the drivers sit and Sol riding shotgun .

Styker says those that chose to remain sober take turns driving will add you to that rotation . Sol drove last time so it's Scott's turn to drive .

The. Piles into the back with the others leaving Greyson to climb in after him and to shut the door.

After he is in and buckled he looks back to see Thomas , Simon and Brandon in the very back , then Braxton , Kaden are in front of them and Styker are me are in front of them .

We also change who sits wear makeing are way though the seats . Next time it will be Simon , Brandon and Braxton in the back . Kaden and Thomas in the next role and Sol and me here . The front is reserved for the driver and who drove last time . So when  
/your turn comes to drive it will be you and Scott in the front .

* * *

 **Im not twenty one yet so I know nothing about drinking . There are a few thingsthat would get my mom to kill me and underage, drinking would be one of chapter in the next update.**

 **Sorry, the chapter is so late.I finally worked up the courage to come out to my parents as gay and I've been trying to do since I was seventeen and I turned twenty it took a while but it was when I felt comfortable doing you get to chose when you come out no one can only do so if you are in a safe place and time in your life.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. The Bar

Scott drives them up to a bar and pulls into the parking lot and parks the van a ways from the door so they would have to walk a distance to and from the door . But they wouldn't be crowed either and for a bunch of spies . Their personal space was something  
/they were very aware of .

As Greyson follows the others to the bar he sees the name Remember.

Scott sees Greyson just staring at them name of the bar and says " Remember , is owned by veterans that wanted a safe and quite place for their fellow veterans to come and relax with out having to be looking over their shoulder the entire time they were  
/their ."

They have two menus one entirely nonalcoholicand one alcoholic and once they ask which one you want they will never ask again and just give you the chosen one . You need a military ID to get in so it's one of the best bars for us to go to

They have a vegaturian menu and achool free one as well the will only ask you once and then remember your name and want menus you want .

As they walk in the the door the others are handed a menu by the bar tender as they settle at the bar and he turns to me and asks " What menu would you like ."

Greyson replies " The vegaturian one and the achool free one as well ."

The tear tender replies " Alright my name is Ben . What's yours ."

"Greyson Jones ." He tells Ben . Then is handed a menu that has his name written on it in permanent markerand notices the others have similar menus.

Greyson looks at Ben curious and gets " you can write on that menu and star or cross out things you try and don't like so you don't have to remember what you like or what you hate ."

After ordering a veggie burger and a virgin Bloody Mary . He is drawn into a conservation with his unit mates .

That quickly turns weird after he finishes eating . When Simon asks " Grey do you sing ?"

" I can Simon , why do you ask ?"

"Tradition , I'm starting tonight be ready you all ."

As he makes to the stage and grabs the mike . Greyson turns to Scott confused . Scott just drinks his water then says " you'll see."

As music starts and Simon starts to sing

 _I learned at an early age fate was against me_

 _I've only had my brothers by my side_

 _Serpated and abused , rejoined in hell_

 _The three of us against the world we said_

 _That was back then and not now_

 _We have others we call brother and they watch are backs as we watch theirs_

As the music winds down and he stops singing turning his attention a hundred percent on them the others start to shift in their seats waiting for something . Greyson doesn't know what until Simon calls out " Thomas your turn ." Making his way back tothe  
counter as his brother makes his way towards the stage . Much his brother had done he picks up the mike and starts to sing .

 _Defender that's what I've grown to be_

 _I was the eldest the strongest or so my brothers thought_

 _I did my best for them , watched over them_

 _When we were separated I thought it would be find we would be together again soon_

 _But then we were brought to the hospital and seeing you laying their I thought I failed_

 _Never again I said , I would go to hell befor they were Hurt again_

I could see the pain in his face has his deep proud voice sang you could tell he was about to cry . When he stops singing he says " Sol get up here ."

Sol quickly makes his way to Thomas taking the mike from him and pushing him off the stage . The music starts and Sol says " Braxton I need you to sing Colts part . With that Sol is quickly joined by Brax.

Sol starts singing after that .

 _Two became one_

 _You were always by my side my second shadow_

 _My twin you couldn't see one with out the other_

 _Without you I couldn't imagine living on_

 _But it seems you weren't ready for me to join you_

 _Because you sent some one to stop me_

 _I hope you know I wasn't and am not taking your place with them_

 _Their just watching out for me like they used to do for you_

Sols voice is replaced by Braxs deeper one for the second verse .

 _I'm still by your side even if you can't see me anymore in your shadow_

 _You still can't see one with out the other I'm just not visible any more_

 _You still have a long life to live and I want you to love it for the both of us_

 _I know that you never would and they never would make you_

 _I still watch all over all of you and always will_

I could see the tears in all their eyes as Brax finishes singing . Then Sol raised his glass and says " To Colton ." As he takes a long drink and the others echo him .

Brax then says " Scott you turn ."

Then follows Sol off the stage as Scott makes his way up ."

 _The forgotten , left behind_

 _They don't see us , they don't hear us_

 _My ears don't hear , my eyes don't see_

 _So what I'm imperfect , why'd you leave me_

 _The worlds not perfect why did I have to be for you to love me_

As Scott stops singing before he can call any one Kade and Stryker walk up to the stage were Stryker says " Its are turn Scott ." Taking the mike from him as he walks off stage .

 _The sky calls us all , knows are names and wants to call us home_

 _But we won't let it yet, all the struggles , it's all been a test , we are the children of the night those forgotten told we would never be loved and couldn't know what love was_

You could hardly tell when Stykers voice changed to Kades but it was a slight change in tone and volume . 

_Under one sky , we all have the same name the same looks_

 _Some have been tested more then others others are stillbeing tested , the children of the night will not be forgotten and we will always love the other children of the night_

They finish singing and say together " Newbie it's your turn get up here and show as what you got ."

I walk up there taking the mike from Brandon and shoving both playfully off the stage . Then I start to sing ."

 _I don't trust , have to many walls_

 _Been betrayed to many times_

 _Left behind by those I called brother one time to many_

 _Gotten my hopes up to many times_

 _My dreams crushed to many times_

 _Once I got here how ever_

 _My walls started to crumble_

 _I feel myself opening up_

 _Like I could learn to trust again_

 _Fell like I could dream and hope again_

 _Maybe I could call them my brothers_

 _And they would say it back_

* * *

 **This a much lighter chapter then the past few sorry for such a long wait . Works been kicking my buttand I've been getting ready to start school winter quarter so that takes up some time .**


End file.
